


He Just REALLY Doesn't Like Parties

by Pippapup14



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippapup14/pseuds/Pippapup14
Summary: Based off of a dream I had that went like this:"Hey there,""Hi.""What are you drinking?""Hm?""Whats in your cup dude?""Oh this is soup.""What.""I don't drink, so i put campbells chunky soup in here.""I am at a loss for words.""I seem to have that affect on people.""So Mr. Campbells chunky soup, where are you from?""I moved here from Portugal when i was six""Oh so you're Portuguese that's cool""Im just one person so im Portugoose actually""I'm gonna leave now""Yeah it's for the best."I woke up in a cold sweat after that and had to write my two favorite space gays.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Kudos: 11





	He Just REALLY Doesn't Like Parties

Wash was extremely uncomfortable. He hated going to parties. Especially college parties. His friend York had dragged him to one, despite the pleas against it. York thought it would be good for him to get out and get loose, he thought the only way to get the stick out of his ass was to have something else in there too.  
He looked around the room and took a swing of what was in his cup and then started to chew hoping no one would notice. He stayed by the wall hoping it would give off the vibe of "please don't talk to me I'm uncomfortable". Which it totally did not. A guy suddenly appeared next to him and startled him. He almost jumped.  
"Hey man what's up," the guy said. He was dark and really attractive, he had dreads to his shoulders, and amazing white teeth.  
"Uh hey," Wash said back to him.  
"What are you drinking?"  
"Huh?" He looked at him confused, why was that the thing he asked? Not, 'what's your name' or, 'hey wanna go back to my place and totally bang?'  
"I asked what was in your cup dude, I saw you across the room chewing on something after you took a sip."  
"Oh this? This is Campbell's chunky soup. I don't drink so I just. Filled this with soup."  
"Huh. Okay. I am genuinley at a loss of words, man,"  
"Yeah I seem to have that affect on people on the account that I am strange and usually not well." Wash said, he tended to overshare things.  
"Um, okay different note, I'm Tucker and you are?" He trailed off expecting an answer from Wash. Of course, Washington was a total moron and couldn't tell when people were hitting on him or just making conversation. Wash just started at him not saying a word.  
"Uh hello?" Tucker waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Oh sorry! I zone out a lot, I just. I'm uncomfortable here. Ummm my name is David Joaquim Washington but my friends call me Wash because that's a long name and I'm sorry I just keep talking, it's just again I'm very uncomfortable and," Tucker cut him off.  
"Dude please chill out I just asked your name." He laughed. Wash laughed with him, uncomfortably.  
"So Mr. Campbell's chunky soup, do you go to school here? I've never seen you around." Tucker leaned against the wall, he was just so casual it physically hurt Washington.  
"I'm just visiting a friend of mine, he thought I could get out and socialize which, I think is dumb, I have plenty of friends already," he realized he was rambling again and shut up before he could say anything else.  
"Not from around here, ay? Where are you from? I grew up here, it's all I've really known, but i love it so I stay."  
"I uh, I uh moved to uh a few cities away when I was six," he said, leaning against the wall to look as casual as Tucker.  
"Oh really? Where from?"  
"Um I moved from Portugal actually,"  
"You're Portuguese that's pretty cool," Tucker smiled at him. Wash felt himself get warm and he swallowed dryly.  
"I'm just one person so I'm Portugoose." He said stupidly.  
"You know what, I think my friend might be looking for me so I'm gonna go find him," Tucker said, pointing at the crowd of people.  
"Yeah it's for the best," Tucker smiled at him again but in a 'good god get me away from this personal' type way.  
"It was nice to meet you Tucker." He called out to him as he walked away.  
"Same to you, Mr. Campbell's chunky soup!" Tucker turned around and did a two finger salute to him. Great. He was now known as the guy that ate soup at a party.


End file.
